


Newly-weds

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Boypussy, Cock Slut, Crossdressing, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, Feminization, Intersex Omegas, Kinktober 2020, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 5. Double penetration in two holes |Boot worship| LactationAnd for once, they don’t have to worry about protection or anything. Because that’s kinda the point, getting pregnant.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950421
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Newly-weds

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Pretty short and sweet, but I hope some people will enjoy it anyways ^^

With a giggling cry, Castiel hit the bed, immediately becoming entangled with white, soft, silk sheets.

The covers match his dress exactly, the mere sight of it hard to believe for Dean, who follows right after his now legally-recognized husband.

Or, perhaps it should be “wife”, Dean snickers to himself.

The wedding dress and the bridal veil made it seem more that way, at least.

Either way, Dean joins him on the bed, but rather than lying down on his back as Castiel does, he towers over him on his hands and knees. He looks down at his newly-wed omega, rosy, blushing face and shimmering eyes and all. Beautiful.

But there would be plenty of time to be domestic and simply kiss that sweet face over and over later.

Because now, right now, Dean could smell it.

The delicious, airy, absolutely irresistible scent of an omega entering heat.

It was a bit of a surprise—and unfortunate timing—but a little pill saved Castiel from having to endure a wedding while delirious with heat. But now, hours later, the short-term suppresent is beginning to wear off, allowing his hormones to naturally spike once again.

Which means that naturally, Dean begins to rut in kind, alpha instincts becoming even more possessive than usual over the omega beneath him.

Wordlessly, through mere body language, baited breaths, they both know exactly what’s going to happen. The night right after their wedding, still full of food and warmth and memories, but now finally able to get some well-deserved time to just themselves as a couple...

They’d been waiting an unbearable amount of time for this very moment. Months of avoiding Castiel’s heat entirely, and always using all the protection they could get, just in case.

But now, married and sure of their lives in every other regard, they were finally ready.

Ready to not only have sex without any preventatives or contraception, but to do so in heat, in rut, the peaks of both of their fertilities.

Dean’s hands smooth down the satin of Castiel’s dress, asking if he’s ready. After receiving the yes, it’s all the permission he needs to reach all the way to the bottom of his dress. He pushes beneath it, wrapping his hands around the smooth white stockings on his long legs, all the way to the top where they finally give to heated skin.

His fingers follow the thin lacy strap of a garterbelt, chuckling a little at the pure white of such naughty clothing hidden just beneath a traditional dress.

Castiel’s blushing red-hot, body quickly growing even hotter under Dean’s large, attentive hands growing nearer and nearer to his inner thighs.

He whimpers quietly, pressing his legs together only for Dean to part them with either thumb, brushing against thin white panties as Castiel arches into his touch.

Before he really gets into pleasuring his omega, however, Dean first decides to lift up the flowing skirt of the wedding dress. That way he can not only see exactly what he’s doing and how it’s affecting his spouse, but it has the added bonus of intensifying that delicious scent tenfold.

It’s almost like a drug, as Dean’s mind hazes over, eyes feeling heavy and a deep, carnal pleasure growing inside of him. Not just the sweet aroma of the scent so near its source, but the immense amount of hormones within it, the thought of just how much slick there must be to be so strong already.

Only now does Dean begin to manoeuvre his fingers over Castiel’s lacy underwear, petting over the warm flesh trapped within, his small omegan cock hardening to fullness almost immediately under his attention, Castiel moaning softly the entire time.

He swirls his fingers around the flushed tip peeking from the hem of his panties, collecting the thin pre-cum from its slit and spreading it over the rest of the exposed head, drawing loud cries of pleasure from his little wife.

After a few more teasing touches, he stops, dragging just a couple fingers over Castiel’s thin, twitching length, all the way past his small testicles and to the epicentre of all those pheromones.

Wet with creamy slick, leaking all the way down and through his panties, his puffy pussy is just a thin, tiny layer hidden from Dean’s rough fingers. And Castiel wants him so bad, just as bad, if not more, than Dean wants to be able to touch him.

He acts as such, arching his back and whining loudly, high and needy as heat begins to overtake him, body and mind, transforming him into a true omegan slut.

He begs for Dean to touch him, and after some more teasing against the warm lips of his cunt, Dean finally relents. His own cock is throbbing hard in his tux, begging to be freed and buried in this pussy sopping wet for him, and only him.

He pulls the panties down, just enough so he can slip a finger between the small but immensely hot folds of his pussy, then naturally allows his finger to dip right inside.

Castiel’s reaction is immediate, as his back arches off of the bed, and he calls out for Dean, swearing and breaking the quiet of the last minute other than their heavy breathing, his moaning.

Dean adds another finger inside of him, stroking inside and towards his cock, to give him the most pleasure possible;. As he adds yet another digit, he’s rewarded with a steady flow of pre-cum from both Castiel’s cocklet, and his cunt. Fresh slick leaks from him like a tap, soaking Dean’s fingers, his hand, all the way to his wrist and spilling between his thighs and all over the bed.

Dean fucks his fingers in and out of him for a few seconds, just enjoying the immense warmth inside of his pussy, being able to reach inside and feel like he can really touch him from the inside out, own him. Now, more than ever, it’s official. Castiel is his, in every way.

And he’s going to take advantage of that, he thinks, undoing his pants with one hand as the other licks the creamy, absolutely addicting cum from off his fingers that had just been fucking Castiel’s cunt.

He pulls his cock from his own underwear immediately, pressing up against Castiel’s pussy.

But he doesn’t immediately thrust in, as both of them might want. No, instead he waits, just teasing the tip of his head, just the smallest fraction of his cock pushing in and out of Castiel’s gaping hole.

Castiel whines and begs, mostly wordlessly, as it seems even English escapes him now that the throes of heat are really beginning to fog his mind.

He goes so far as to try to thrust back and get Dean inside of him himself, but Dean’s hands just slap down on his hips, stopping him. He smiles cruelly to his husband, teasing the head of his cock in and out of his hole, enjoying the sensations of it getting all covered in slick cum without even sheathing himself inside at all.

Then he adjusts his hips, but instead of going in and Castiel would so desperately want, he’s pressed against a different hole.

Castiel gasps, furrows his brow in confusion, but isn’t all that concerned. They’ve done plenty of anal before, as it had the perk of having much less no direct chance of impregnation. But wasn’t that he goal, this time? So why would Dean want to fuck him in the ass?

That question will just have to go unanswered for now, as Dean snaps his hips forward, and buries himself in Castiel’s tight, tight ass.

Without any stretching, there is some pain and discomfort, but it quickly subsides, his omegan brain and heat translating that pain to pleasure as soon as it realizes that a hot, thick cock is now buried inside of him, pussy or not.

He moans loudly, squirting even further on Dean’s crotch already ruined with slick. Castiel orgasms just being penetrated, but knowing that there will be plenty more of those to come, Dean withdraws his cock anyway, and then thrusts right back in.

It feels amazing, so fucking mind-blowingly amazing, getting fucked in a heat by the man he loves most in the world, and that the world now knows he loves enough to marry, but Castiel knows what he wants. And he wants to be impregnated, his actual cunt filled, so while he moans in pleasure, he also begs like a bitch in heat—which is is, literally.

Dean ignores him, instead just letting his hands roam all over his body: one pushing into the bodice of his dress to cup his a-cup tits, and the other going all the way to his waist, between his legs.

He fondles Castiel’s left breast, getting his fingers wet with spit and then pinching his nipple to make him arch his back. And with the other, he fucks his fingers right back in, one, two, three joining in a matter of seconds, the same immense girth of his cock at the knuckles.

But he wants more than that, so he adds another finger, pinching Castiel’s hard nipple until he cries out, his cock fucking in and out of his ass just beneath his pumping fingers all the while. Castiel cums again, but Dean hardly pays it any mind.

He draws a couple more orgasms from his omega over the next few minutes, just fucking him as hard as he can physically manage into the bed, filling both of his holes with fingers and cock, twisting his nipple and sucking bruises into his throat. All of Castiel’s senses were utterly over-whelmed, and it’s simultaneously the best and most torturous sex he’s ever had, hands down.

Dean soon discovers another bonus of fucking an omega in heat, in the form of something warm wetting his fingers.

He looks down, and sure enough, from Castiel’s abused breast, his puffy, irritated nipple, warm, thick cream of milk has begun to. Dean announces this aloud, but he’s not even sure if Castiel really hears, too busy squeezing on his cock as he experiences yet another climax.

Dean snickers to himself, bringing his fingers to his mouth and trying the milk himself. His eyes roll back in his head the moment it hits his tongue, the sheer taste of omegan milk—his mate of an omega’s—milk. Rich and creamy, he just knows he’ll want more forever, and so brings his hand down quickly to milk more from his mate.

Meanwhile, he brings his mouth to Castiel’s ear, his own next to a mouth now moaning and swearing with every breath. What a naughty whore, he whispers. His own little slut, he would be a good mother to his pups, wouldn’t he?

Somehow, Castiel has enough sense to scream out a yes. Or maybe it’s just a coincidence, as another wet spurt of slick floods around Dean’s fingers and cock.

Either way, with another taste of milk from Castiel’s wonderful tits, Dean knows he’s drawing near his own climax, finally. He could probably last longer if it weren’t for rut, but then he wouldn’t be able to keep up the ruthless pace and force he’s been doing, either, probably.

So he withdraws from Castiel’s ass only when he feels one more second and he would burst, accidentally knotting inside of the wrong hole. He leans back to see the damage, and there is plenty. All gaping and white with his own pre-cum, shiny with Castiel’s slick, his ass is absolutely ruined.

And so is his pussy, which Dean had managed to fit his thumb in, as well, in the meantime. He takes out his sopping-wet hand, making a mental note that they’d have to try actual fisting one day.

But first, Dean’s about to cum. And he’d prefer to do that buried inside of Castiel’s cunt, if possible.

He manoeuvres his cock finally to Castiel’s gaping pussy, and the moment that the omega knows what’s going on, he cries out in ecstasy. Oh yes, he says, fuck yes, he wants it so bad, just give it to him, come on, come on-

And so Dean does, sheathing himself all the way to his balls, right past his knot and to his very end.

And then he cums. Hard.

Many powerful, immense shots right inside of Castiel’s pussy, trapped by Dean’s knot, unloaded wholly and absolutely inside of him. No doubt that he would be pregnant after this, that was for sure.

Dean only cums harder at that thought, grinning to himself like a mad man. The thought that Castiel would soon, so soon, be round with his pups, the perfect bride to be fucked and made to carry his children.

He’s already leaking the milk, obviously, Dean chuckles, popping his fingers in his mouth and groaning at the flavour.

Dean continues to play with both of Castiel’s heavy tits, milking him for all he’s worth, although the milk seems to never stop. He grinds his cock against Castiel’s ass, enjoying the sticky feeling as his omega cums countless times on his cock, minds practically gone with heat and rut.

It’s only minutes later that Dean’s finally done cumming, knot gone down enough to pull out of his omega whore.

He looks down as he pulls away, watching the ridiculous amount of sperm rush from Castiel’s poor, gaping pussy. His thick seed runs down his ass, between his thighs, to join the mess soaked into the sheets.

Well, at that mere sight, Dean feels his cock throb, and knows that one round just won’t do.

And as Castiel calls out for him, hands digging through his hair in mindless want, he knows that Castiel feels the exact same way.

Maybe just one more round. Or two. Or three.

As long as Castiel’s heat lasts, Dean would gladly fulfil any role his newly acquired wife required. Whatever it may be. But especially fucking him full of cock and seed.

But first, he just has to fuck his tits. And then his mouth. Maybe his ass again. But each and every time, he’ll be sure to knot right inside of that warm pussy. Just to make sure.

Wouldn’t want his wife to be unhappy, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
>  _
> 
> _ 

> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> I do hope you liked that at least a bit! :D Ty for reading!


End file.
